orvietofandomcom-20200215-history
Réseau viaire
Orvieto resta longtement en retrait des flux, qui passaient principalement par la Via Francigena, c'est-à dire par Bolsena et Acquapendente. Mais au cours du XIIIe siècle, Florence et Orvieto, alliées contre Sienne, eurent intérêt à développer une autre route, qui passait par la vallée de l'Arno, Chiusi et Orvieto pour relier Rome à l'Italie Padane. C'est à la faveur de ces événements qu'Orvieto devint, de la fin du XIIe siècle jusqu'au début du XIVe siècle un grand carrefour de Commerce. Histoire Période étrusque Il semble bien qu'à l'époque étrusque, la principale rute qui joignait l'Etrurie du sud à l'Etrurie du nord passait par les sites de Viterbe, Bagnoregio et OrvietoG. Schmield, "Visione aerea del territorio di Bagnoregio dalla antichità ai tempi di S. Bonaventura", in Doctor Seraphicus, XVI, 1969, p. 41-63. Période romaine Les romains construisirent entre 171 et 154 av. J.C. la via Cassia, qui passait à l'ouest de Viterbe et traversait Montefiascone et Bolsena. De ce point,elle ne filait pas droit au nord en direction de Chuisi, mais faisait le détour par Orvieto. Après avoir descendu l'Alfina, la route franchissait le rivo chiaro sur le pont del sole, passait aux pieds d'Orvieto, franchissait la Paglia (cours d'eau) sur le pont delle colonnacce puis longeait la rive gauche du fleuve et passait par Fabro pour atteindre Chiusi. Mais entre 107 et 115 ap. J.C., signe certainement du déclin d'Orvieto, ils réalisent un tronçon reliant directement Bolsena (localité) à Chiusi (localité), franchissant la Paglia (cours d'eau) en contrebas de Montegabbione (localité) par le pont della Mola : la via Traiana Nova. Le nom d'Albergo della Nona, au franchissement du Rio Chiaro, à deux kilomètres au nord-ouest d'OrvietoPour le toponyme d'Albergo della Nona, voir P. Perali, Orvieto, note storiche di topografia. Note storiche d'arte dalle origini al 1800, Orvieto, 1919, p. 13-14 indiquait la neuvième borne milliaire depuis Bolsena (localité). Le lieu se trouve à 12,5km de Bolsena (localité) et neuf milles romains équivalent à approximativement 12,6 km. Haut Moyen-Âge Mais c'est seulement au moment des grandes invasions, quand les Goths et les Lombards parcourent les grandes routes romaines -Clodia, Cassia ou Traina Nova- et saccagent les villes d'étapes, que réapparaît l'itinéraire de la vieille route étrusque par Viterbe, Bagnoregio et OrvietoG. Schmield, "Visione aerea del territorio di Bagnoregio dalla antichità ai tempi di S. Bonaventura", in Doctor Seraphicus, XVI, 1969, p. 41-63. Plus tard, la multiplicité des itinéraires reste frappante. Ils combinent, suivant les époques et les saisons, suivant les circonstances politiques, suivant les créations de monastères, les progrès techniques, la personnalité des voyageurs, des tracés qui relèvent tantôt de la Via Cassia ou Traina Nova, tantôt de la Via Clodia, tantôt de la vieille route étrusque. Le plus célèbre de ces itinéraires est la Via Francigena qui joint Rome à SIenne par Viterbe, Montefiascone, Bolsena, Acquapendente et le Val d'Orcia. Il ne passe pas par Orvieto ni même, malgré tous les efforts de la Commune, par son territoire au sens strict du terme, tout au plus pourrait-on dire qu'il traverse l'aire d'influence d'Orvieto : il y contribue surtout à la prospérité d'ennemis ou anciens sujets révoltés de la commune, comme Acquapendente. Cependant, tout au long du haut Moyen Âge, Orvieto semble être resté à l'ombre de la Via Francigena, qui passait par Bolsena et Acquapendente. XIIe-XIVe siècles La grande floraison des traffics commerciaux du XIIIe siècle marquent d'une certain façon la fin de la Via Francigena, que au cours du siècle se trouve à affronter la concurrence de toute une série d'itinéraires alternatifs qui à la fin de substituent, au moins en partie, à son tracé et relient plutôt les centres urbains du réseau italien. La valorisatin des nouveaux itinéraires alternatifs, chui utilisent des itinéraires héritières des voies romaines comme la Flaminia sont clairement liés à la croissance des centres urbains de la vallée de l'Arno (Arezzo, Florence, Pistoia, Prato) et des cités d'Ombrie. En particulier, FLorence qui, devenue le centre majeur de la vie économique et politique de l'Italie centrale, accapare au cours du XIIIe siècle l'axe principal des communcations entre l'Italie Padane et Rome. Florence et son contado furent longtemps tenus en dehors des itinéraires de la via francigena. On parle de parcours normalement utilisés par les florentins pour rejoindre Rome, dont au moins deux sont d'origine romaine Mais il existe d'autres itinéraires, que fréquentent de préférences les Italiens du Nord, les Allemands ou, plus simplement, les Florentins et tous ceux qui, ayant franchi les passage de l'Apennin, se retrouvent à Arezzo. Ces itinéraires-là passent par Orvieto. En 1256, il est recommandé par l'auteur des Annales Stadenses qui indique comme étapes en Italie centrale pour un voyageur allemand se rendant à Rome : Arezzo, Castiglion Fiorentino, Ossaia, Castiglione à l'ouest du lac Trasimène, San Mariano, Orvieto, Montefiascone, ViterbeAnnales Stadenses, M.G.H., Scriptores, XVI, p. 338. Il est certain qu'au XIIIe siècle une route à grande circulation traverse le territoire d'Orvieto du nord au sud. Le textes des Annales Stedenses en fait foi. Il est corroboré, un peu plus tard, par un épisode au cours duquel un marchnd de drapes de Rome fut dévalisé dans le nord du contado d'OrvietoRegesto degli Atti originali per le giridizioni del Comune compilato nel 1339... (R.I.S., t. XV, V, 1, p. 113 et surtout par le fait qu'en 1270 Philippe le Hardi, rentrant en France après la mort de saint Louis à Tunis, délaisse l'itinéraire autrefois suivi par Philippe Auguste et passe par OrvietoAnnales Urbevetani, R.I.S., XV, 5, 1, p. 132. Il est difficile de dire quelle était l'imporance de cette route par rapport à la Via Francigena : tout au plus peut-on avancer l'hypothèse d'un essor particulier au XIIIe siècle, lié au développement de Florence et à sa rivalité avec Sienne qui contrôlait la Via Francigena : dans ce domaine, comme dans bien d'autres, l'intérêt d'Orvieto apparaît lié à celui de Florence. Autre route, qui ne passe pas par Orvieto : Route qui, se détachant de la Via Francigena au nord d'Acquapendente, travers les territoires de Lipraga, Fabro et Salci pour franchir le Chiani à l'ouest de Monteleone. Proseguendo nell'Etruria meridionale (Tuscia), toccava il Castrum Viterbii (Viterbo), Mons Flascun (come è denominata Montefiascone negli Annales Stadenses, itinerario percorso dall'abate Alberto di Stade tra il 1230 - 1240), Urbs Vetus (Orvieto, l'antica città etrusca di Velznadove l'11 agosto 1264 papa Urbano IV - che sulla Rupe aveva stabilito la residenza della corte pontificia - istituì con Bolla Transiturus la solennità cristiana universale del Corpus Domini). Orvieto era poi collegata con il lago di Bolsena e Volsinii (Bolsena, che faceva parte della Diocesi orvietana). Da Bolsena a Clusium (Chiusi), Cortona e si dirigeva verso Arretium (Arezzo). Come si evince dalla cartografia storica (corografie della Tuscia Suburbicaria) e dalla successiva cartografia ufficiale del Regno d'Italia, poi dello Stato italiano, realizzata a partire dagli Stati preunitari ed in seguito aggiornata dall'Istituto Geografico Militare, la via Cassia, nel tratto tusco-umbro, attraversa fino al 1946 (come documentato) la città di Orvieto da cui prosegue verso nord dopo essere uscita da porta Cassia; attraversa il fiume Paglia in origine (periodo romano) al ponte delle Colonnacce[1]; impraticabile il diruto ponte delle Colonnacce, potrebbe essere stato utilizzato per la Cassia lo stesso Ponte Giulio, alias di Mastro Janne, detto appunto anche Ponte Cassio (ma verosimilmente su un diverticolo o sulla consolare Gioviana). In età moderna entra in funzione il ponte detto dell'Adunata, presso la confluenza con il fiume Chiani. Da qui si prosegue verso Ficulle (sulle Cantoniere ancora si può leggere la denominazione "Cassia"). Dopo il secondo Dopoguerra, questa diverrà la SS N° 71 Umbro-Casentinese e SS N° 2 Cassia sarà appellata la via che dopo Montefiascone si dirigerà verso Bolsena, Acquapendente, Toscana. W. Harris, "The Via Cassia and the Via Traiana Nova between Bolsena and Chiusi", in Papers of the British School at Rome. v. 33. Si veda anche: E. Moretti, "La Via Cassia e La Via Traiana Nova a Volsinis ad Fines Clusinorum" (Orvieto, 1925); E. Martinori, "Via Cassia (antica e moderna) e sue deviazioni", ecc. (Roma, 1930) F. Moretti, La via Cassia e la via Traiana Nova a Volsiniis ad fines Clusinorum, Orvieto 1925; E. Martinori, Le vie maestre d'Italia, Via Cassia e sue deviazioni, Roma 1930. Galerie Via cassia e traiana nova.png Via Francigena.png Etudes *E. Carpentier, Orvieto au XIIIe siècle. Ville et campagne dans le cadastre de 1292, Paris, 1292, p. 31-32 *E. Carpentier, Une ville devant la peste. Orvieto et la peste noire de 1348, Paris, 1962, p. 35 *G. Schmield, "Visione aerea del territorio di Bagnoregio dalla antichità ai tempi di S. Bonaventura", in Doctor Seraphicus, XVI, 1969, p. 41-63 *Y. Renouard "Routes, étapes et vitesse de marche de France à Rome au XIIIe et au XIVe siècle d'après les itinéraires d'Eudes Rigaud (1254) et de Barthélémy Bonis (1350)", in Studi in onore di A. Fanfani, Milan, 1962, t. III, p. 405-420, réimpr dans Etudes d'histoire médiévale, Paris, 1968, t. II, p. 677-697 *STOPANI R., Le grandi vie di pellegrinaggio del Medioevo : gli itinerari per Roma, Gerusalemme, Compostella, Florence, 1991, p. 24 *MARONI A., Prime comunità cristiane e strade romane nei territori di Arezzo-Siena-Chiusi, SIenne, 1973, p. 237-249 *D. Scortecci, La viabilità dell'Umbria meridionale nella tarda antichità, in Umbria meridionale, p. 71-73 Notes et références